Finals
by Ronta Iga Dorolezhevas
Summary: Kyoko has become a good actress and Lory is thinking of giving her a promotion and letting her graduate from infamous LoveMe section. However there is still a final test to pass... KyokoxRen with some KanaexYashiro.
1. Prologue

Lory Takarada sat in his magnificent office. It was unusually dull, if this word can even be used in any matters concerning the eccentric old man. Walls were colored in drab dark grey color, the floor was laid with surprisingly monotonous carpet, which did nothing to stir the gloomy atmosphere up. The table was placed directly opposite the door and overlooked a small leather sofa with a coffee table in front of it. There sat she. The number one LoveMe girl. However even her outrageously acidic pink jumpsuit was replaced by the formal looking suit, which consisted of a grey knee-length skirt, white short-sleeved blouse and a matching blazer, that laid on her knees. Her usually spiky hair were neatly put down into Natsu s hairstyle. The air was charged with tensions. The young woman was staring into presidents wrinkled face, that seemed to look paler and older than usually. The man sat still in his chair and was returning her gaze with the same intensity. Then he suddenly cut the silence of the room

«So Are you sure you can handle this? Mogami-san»

His voice was cracky and slow, somehow cautious. He started tapping his fingers on the wooden surface of a table, still looking straight into the eyes of a girl in from of him. Mogami tried to hold up the stern look on her face, however her nervousness was visible through little actions, that were done unconsciously. She gripped her blazer a little bit tighter an squeezed her legs together in attempt to close off from the problem that stood before her.

«I will understand, if you wish to decline that mission, however that will inevitably mean that your promotion for LoveMe would also be declined»

The man continued:

«I have no doubt in your acting skills, however I still need to see the proof of your femininity and deeper romantic related understanding that you have to have in order to succeed as a first-rate artist»

He sighed heavily, shot a quick glance back at the young girl and started speaking again, this time with a much softer voice and much more informally to try and take the tension off of the young actress

«Look Mogami-san, it s not that not that bad. I mean you are not going to interact with a complete stranger, it s just Ren, and I can assure you that I would t give you this test if I didn't t believe in you»

The girl finally moved and after several attempts she finally started speaking. She spoke rather quietly, almost inaudible

«I understand that Takarada-san, and I will take that task up, however, do you think that we should do this wit him?»

She asked obviously thinking about the possible reaction she would get from her senpai after he would become aware of that stupid «femininity test». She blushed as soon as she started thinking about what he would think about her, probably something like promiscuous, immoral, loose, immodest, indecent, shameless, unblushing, unchaste or even WANTON! She shook her head trying to get rid of such thoughts. _how could I even think of such shameful things! He is my Senpai after all, there should be a way to complete the test without bringing to much shame on my side, but I still need I still need to do this to Tsuruga-san, oh damn you, President! Why would you give someone a task such as that, how is it going to test my acting abilities and femininity? URGHHHH I really have no choice, do I?_ While Kyoko was lost in her trail of thoughts, the President decided that it was time to finish their little talk and asked her the last question to confirm the answer of an actress.

«So, Mogami-san, will you be able to seduce Tsuruga-san?»

He bluntly asked and smirked, bringing both of his hand together on a table and leaning forward, looking straight at Kyoko. The young girl looked up at him challenging the man s gaze, then she said in a stern voice

«I will»

And with that said she smirked at the President, stood up and turned to walk out of the cabinet with her head up and her posture strong and sure. She disappeared, with a loud thud of a closing door. Lory Takarada sat in his chair, smiling mischievously, already sensing that it was going to be hell of a month for certain someone.

«Let s see how far you can go now with this infamous self-control, Ren».


	2. Chapter 1

**Dear everyone, thank you for all of your reviews, favs and follows... I have never expected so many of them so soon. The previous chapter was a prologue and therefore was quite short, from now on I plan to make chapters longer and I am also happy to say, that I will try to update this story at leas once a week!:) Please let me know, if you do not like the style of writing or you know the way I could make it better, hope you will enjoy this story**

**Chapter 1**

As soon as the door slammed behind her back, all of Kyoko's determination has disappeared, replaced by sudden awareness of what she has gotten herself into, and she started to panic. _Oh no… how could have I let him manipulate me into one of his crazy schemes! I have to seduce Tsuruga-san, oh my god… I have to seduce HIM! What have I done!_

Her legs gave out and she slowly slid down the wall, with hundreds of uneasy thoughts running through her head, but what was done, was done and if she accepted the offer, there was no way in hell, that she would back out. She lifted her head and smirked, with a spark of mischief in her eyes. Getting back on her feet, she started walking towards the exit of the building. If she had to do it, she would give her 120% to the task, so that no one would ever doubt her «feminine» abilities. Oh yes, she was going to show it to them. She was going t…

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she hit something hard on her way. Her hand went up to her head to rub the forehead, which she hit, and the she looked up, not wanting to believe her bad luck. Right in front of her was standing Tsuruga «victim of Lory's test» Ren and something hard that she had managed to hit in her state of fiery distress happened to be his muscular chest. _Is there anyway it could het any worse?! _She mentally sighed in her head, but quickly composed herself and smiled sweetly at him.

«Tsuruga-san! I am so sorry to have bumped into you! What a surprise to see you here at this time of the day!» _Nice, be nice and sweet to him, keep calm and carry on smiling, so that he won't suspect anything. _She smiled even brighter, innocently flapping her eyelashes, looking at him.

**REN'S POV**

His photo shoot has just been cancelled, because of the careless excuse of an actress, who threw a fit just because she didn't get pink curtains in her changing room. And so he now had a very inconvenient free slot in the middle of a day, too short to go back home, but too long to go straight to his next job. Yashiro decided to reorganise his planners, while he had a chance, so Ren was left alone wandering the halls of the LME. He was lost in the thought about what he was going to do for the next hour, when he suddenly felt someone bump into him. Being already greatly annoyed by his cancelled shoot he was about to lose his temper, when he glanced down and saw that it was Kyoko, who has literarily walked into him. Ren's anger disappeared as soon as he saw her smiling at him. _She is so cute, when she is smiling…_ he thought to himself. He has already prepared to lift her up from her dogeza, while she would be insulting herself and begging for forgiveness, when she has unexpectedly calmly greeted him and asked to forgive her in a normal, quite way, while throwing him her bright smile. _Is she finally starting to see me, as a normal person? May be she finally moved towards seeing me as more of a friend figure, rather than a sempai, does this mean I finally have a chance? _He was very happy to see her more relaxed around him, so he smiled and looked down at her, finally answering her greetings.

«Good afternoon, Mogami-san, don't worry, I'm fine.»

**KYOKO'S POV**

Kyoko saw his smile and was blinded. _Oh nooo… He is in his God smile mode! Law must forbid this smile! _In the corner of her eye she saw a few passing women almost fainting and screeching in happiness, because of his smile. _Well, at least he is not angry at me._

_«_I had one of my jobs cancelled, so Yashiro and I came here to have some rest before my next slot, but he has already left me to deal with some paperwork…» Kyoko eyed his posture – he was indeed a very handsome man, women were throwing themselves at him, how was she supposed to seduce him, when she wasn't even close to being as sexy as they were?

**REN'S POV**

_«… _So I have nothing to do at the moment_.»_

He looked at her curiously wondering, if she would take a hint and propose to spend some time together. His eyes then went lower then her face and he was stunned by her choice of attire: the light white blouse hugged her body, defining her nice, fragile figure, the first two buttons were undone, drawing his gaze to her neck and collarbones. Her skirt wasn't short, but it was tight on her hips… _God… she is so beautiful, I need to stop looking before she notices_. Her choice of attire was driving him crazy, how is that, that she had such an effect on him. Ren decided to give it a chance and take a step further with her.

«You are very beautiful today» He complimented her, anticipating her answer «Is there any special occasion?» He looked at her, regretting what he had said. _Why did I have to say that, now she is so going to freak out._

**KYOKO'S POV**

She blushed slightly at his words, startled a little bit, but then remembered her vow to complete and pass the test and decided that she needed to act more calm and mature in order to make him see her as a woman, rather than just a troublesome teenager. «Oh, thank you Tsuruga-san, no nothing really special, it's just that I have a BOX-R shoot later today, and this is kind of clothes that Natsu-chan would wear, it helps me to get into character…but still, thank you» she looked up at him, still blushing. _Well, that was not bad, now breathe, Kyoko, breath, don't let him mess you up._

**REN'S POV**

He was speechless… Not only she has not freaked out, but also she has accepted his compliment and was still talking to him. She was blushing so cutely at him. _Maybe, I really do have a chance. _He has completely forgotten about his cancelled photo shoot, and was now arguably the happiest men in the whole building, no the whole Japan… scratch that he was thinking he had a chance with her - he was the happiest man in the world.

«When is your shoot, if it's still not soon, maybe I could keep you a company till then» His confidence was boosted, by what has just happened and he decided to take a chance. He was not going to let this opportunity pass, he was now really happy, that this no-good actress has messed his previous job.

**KYOKO'S POV**

She looked at him. He was looking at her, with this strange smile – almost an Emperor of the night, but much more toned down and still different. _Keep me a company? He sure is such a playboy, as always_. Truth to be told, she enjoyed spending time together with him, after they have finished their Heel Siblings act, she became so used to him in her everyday life, that at some point Kyoko realized she really missed him. However, this time she couldn't agree, as her shoot was going to start in less then half an hour and she still had to get there. «Ah, thank you for asking, but I have to be at the set in 30 minutes, so unfortunately I will have to decline» She was waiting for his reaction, worried that he might be angry at her answer.

**REN'S POV**

_Damn… And here I hoped I could finally get closer to her_. He thought, disappointed. Well he was annoyed and sad, but not at her, but rather at a lost chance. _Well I can still give her a lift, this way we can spend some more time together, may be I can even trick her into cooking a dinner for me_. He smiled at the idea of Kyoko cooking in his apartment. _Yes, that would be nice._ So he composed himself, and asked her if she wanted a lift_. _Kyoko has happily agreed and they started walking toward the lift to get to the underground parking.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, I hope you are enjoying the story so far, it is my first one but I am trying to make it as interesting as I can. I had 2 flights this weekend, so I had couple of hours stuck sitting in the plane and decided to make them useful, therefore I have updated the story earlier than planned. Hope you will like this chapter and once again thank you all for your favs, reviews and follows, they really motivate me, when I fell lazy about writing the story! :)**

Kyoko and Ren were in elevator going to the underground floor, when it suddenly stopped. Then, just to make it all worse, the lights have gone off. The two were left standing in a complete darkness, with no idea when they would be free.

Kyoko let out a shriek. The darkness didn't really scare her, but it was all so sudden, that she couldn't help it. _Looks, like today is not my day Now I am going to be late to my shoot, and if the mechanics do not hurry up, Tsuruga-san is going to be late as well._ She sighed heavily, leaning tiredly against the wall. What was she supposed to do in such a situation, such a waste of time. Then a sudden feel of de javu came over her. I_ can t help but think, that I've seen this situation somewhere already, now where was it?_ She stood there trying to remember, when Ren s worried voice came from the opposite side of a dark trap, called elevator.

«Are you all right, Mogami-san?»

And then it hit her. _It is such a shojo manga moment, I swear it is - the girl is scared, the guy calms her down and bla-bla-bla love and happy ending... Ugh, should I give it a try? There is nothing to loose anyway._ She prepared herself, came up with few basic phrases and started acting.

«Tsuruga-san! Where are you, I can t see anything»

She spoke in a scared voice, searching for him with her hands. The she felt her hand land on his cheek, hurriedly then going down, hugging him, with her hand clutching his shirt on his back. She pressed her face into his chest, just bellow his collarbones and sighed with relief.

**REN S POV**

When the elevator stopped and they got trapped in the dark box his thought rushed to Kyoko. _Is she all right? Is she afraid of darkness, what if she is claustrophobic?!_ When he heard her sobbing voice, he became even more worried, his heart hurting at the knowledge of her distress. Then he felt her small warm arm on his face, his heart skipping a beat at a sudden contact. He felt it going down his chest and behind his back, than he felt her body with his. She was pressed tightly against him, hugging him herself. Her face against his chest, her warm, rapid breath heating his skin through clothing. Ren drew his breath, not daring to move, his fists tightly clenched by his sides. But then as initial shock passed, he slowly, uncertainly brought his hands up to her waist, circling them around her, claiming Kyoko in his safe tight embrace. His head went to rest on her shoulder, nuzzling neck, finally releasing his long-held breath and taking in the sweet scent of hers. She fit in his arms perfectly.

«I am here, everything is going to be alright Kyoko.»

**KYOKO'S POV**

The situation, she put herself into was far past what the proper Japanese maiden would consider acceptable, but she couldn't help, but want to stay in his tight, warm embrace forever. His breath on her neck, made her skin cover with goose bumps and the way he whispered her name against her ear made her blood rush to her face. Thank God it was dark and he wouldn't be able to see her blushing. She was starting to wonder who was seducing who now. However, despite such an intimate moment between them, she felt the calmest ever. His hold on her giving her the needed protection. She knew he would always be there for her, when needed. All of her worries went away. She snuggled her head into his chest, staying still and quite for a few moments, or maybe few hours she didn t know and she didn't t care. Her deep locked feelings for him were coming out and she couldn't t think of anything else other than him. She knew she loved Tsuruga Ren more than sempai or a friend, and she hid it well, but just for now she was going to give into this moment, let her weakness come out. _Just this once, just a few more minutes, please don't go._

«I will never leave you»

Deep husky voice mumbled just over her ear, his embrace tightening on her, his right hand moving up from her waist into her hair, brushing it softly and pulling her to him.

_Oh God, I just said it out loud..._ _It is not right, I must never give into this horrible feeling again, especially not with him. I can't ruin what we have between us. I can't loose him._ She raised her head, as if she was looking into Ren's face. She couldn't see him, couldn't see his eyes, but she knew he hadn't lied or used it just to calm her down. He was dead serious.

Everybody left her through time. Her parents left her, Sho left her, but now, she knew he was never going to do so, and this was too much for her wounded heart. Unconsciously she lifted her hand to his cheek, rubbing it slightly. She heard him gasp in surprise from her sudden gesture. «Thank you» she whispered so quietly that he could hardly hear her, and than she went on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on his jaw. It lasted only a moment, until she realized what she has done. She froze and than tried to pull away from him, but the strong hold of his hands wouldn't let her. He held her strongly against himself, his right hand moving to cup her cheek, sliding down, finding her lips with a thumb. He moved closer, even if she could not see him, she could now feel his breath on her lips, as he whispered to her.

«I mean it»

He leaned in even closer, she could almost feel their lips touching, Just one more moment, just a little bit. Their lips has just grazed as the sudden noise came from outside, lights coming back and elevator moving again.


	4. Chapter 3

**Dear readers, I am so sorry about this mess with the chapter. My internet on computer blocks FF and I have to post chapters from IPhone. I hope that this time you can read it without any problems:) thank you very much for alerting me on this, enjoy the chapter, I will try to update soon.**

**REN'S POV**

When her lips touched his cheek in a slow torturous motion – he lost it. He knew many sexy women and had plenty of experience in the past. He had touch readered them in endless different ways, they had done it to him, but never in his life he had felt anything so sensual and exiting. Her light touches have been teasing him, her shy kiss has aroused feelings deep inside of him, he never even knew he had. She was irresistible to him, and he lost it.

_She should not have done this, and I should not use her weakness, this is so wrong, but feels too damn right. Just one kiss and I will stop. After all – she kissed me first, so… It should be all right. Damn…_

Her breath was hot and shallow and her skin under his hands was softer than silk and her lips were so close. He felt the ghosts of touches, with his thoughts running crazy, and his heart pumping hard, high on adrenaline. He hasn't even kissed her yet, but what he felt now was already so hard to handle. It was as if he was high on drugs.

*Ding*

The lights went on and they started moving again.

Seconds passed, but they were standing still. Neither of them have moved, lips barely touching, eyes opened and both staring at each other, not breathing.

_This is it. I have to let her go. NOW._

He thought so, but never moved, he was studying her face features, not daring too go any further, but unable to back off. Long sigh escaped his lips. His gaze went down and then back up again. His hand moved on her cheek again, feeling her fine skin and his face moving forward, titling a bit to fit her lips.

And God, they were softer than anything he has ever touched.

He didn't hold still anymore. After the initial touch, he moved his lips slowly upon hers, wanting to feel more of this soft touch. Something inside him burst, he felt his blood running hot through his veins mixed with pleasure. He couldn't get enough. It was perfect.

**KYOKO'S POV**

When the light went back on, she thought it was the end – he would back off and they were going to have this awkward atmosphere between them for at least a week. But when he didn't move, neither did she. She already gave into her weakness and at the moment she was past the point of return. She waited for what was to come. Her senses went into overdrive and her thoughts drove her crazy with the anxiety.

_Why did he stop? Why did he even start? Is this strange? What should I do now?_

These and millions of other questions were torturing her from inside. The tension between them was so thick in this few moments that she didn't dare do anything, fearing that she would break the moment.

And then he moved.

His lips felt strange on hers. Good strange. They were soft, but firm on hers. She wanted this feeling to last, so her hands moved up into his hair, keeping him close.

_What do I do now?_

She didn't know, but she needn't to. It was just natural. He led this kiss and moved his lips slowly against hers, while she just followed. All the pent up frustration between them, all the unreleased needs, and all the unconveyed feelings poured into their very first kiss. She didn't think about Lory or his stupid test, she just thought of Ren and of his touch. It was, as if nothing existed, but them. There were no problems, no fears, no heavy past. It was simple and sensual.

And it was great.

Both Ren and Kyoko were lost in their kiss, when the doors opened. Luckily there was no one there to see them. As their need for air grew they parted, both breathing heavily and holding onto each other. They were just standing there in a tight embrace, trying to catch their breath.

**REN'S POV**

_This was just…WOW. I have never felt like this with anyone. She isn't freaking out, she is here and this is not a dream, and this is just…WOW._

His mind was numb from the euphoria he experienced. The God smile was nothing compared to the utterly happy and warm smile he had all over his face now, without even realizing it. He rested his forehead on hers looking into her eyes. It was so easy, to be happy with her, to forget about everything and he loved it. However, as time passed it was getting more awkward, and it felt like it was time to go, if they wanted to make it on time for her shoot. Even thought it was one of his least concerns at the moment.

«Ahem…I-I… We should probably go, Kyoko, otherwise we are surely going to be late»

He straightened out letting her out of his embrace, looking at her, waiting for any reaction. He ran his hands through his hair to straighten them, erasing any evidence of what has just happened between them

As soon as she was out of his embrace, she felt cold. Kyoko never wanted this blurred bliss to end, but she had to come back to reality sooner or later. She didn't hear what he asked, when he spoke and just stared at him, completely lost in the situation

«I am sorry Tsuruga-san, could you please repeat that, I guess I was a bit… distracted»

He was caught off by her reaction. First she called him Tsuruga-san, after what has just happened! It was, as if she was just ignoring the whole kiss thing. But on the other hand, she was so, affected by it, that she didn't even hear or notice anything around her. Surely that meant, that it was a good kiss? Or at least she liked it? This and the fact that she wasn't running away gave him hope and made him extremely happy.

«I said that we should probably start going no, or we going to have another lift ride and than be late for your shoot»

The words sunk in her head, and she remembered, that she had shoot in now less, then 20 minutes, and that they were still standing in the elevator with the open door.

_Shit, did we just kiss, in public place no less… What if someone saw us!? Shit, what about Tsuruga-san's career. Oh my God, he is going to hate me, OH MY GOD, but then I will fail the test and will be forever stuck in this pink hell! NOOOO!_

As these thoughts were rushing through her head, Tsuruga had a fun show to watch. The changes on her face were just hilarious. First it was shocked, and then flushed with embarrassment, slipping into concern, developing into fear and later an utmost terror and in the end the complete hopelessness and crying agony.

_I hope this terror expression is not her reaction to the kiss. Fuck, what have I done? I just can't control my goddamned feelings, please let it be something else. I just don't want her running away from me every time she sees me now. Oh…_

He caught her thoughts, by asking one more time

«So, should we go?»

«Yes, sure… Yes, let's go»

And so they left the life-changing lift and went to his car.


End file.
